


All In

by iluvafjk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: inspired by the police/thief setting in Stray Kids' All In music video.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	All In

Jisung had  _ insisted _ that he wanted in on the rescue mission but Chan and Hyunjin vehemently had said no, he was to stay put outside the location and protect Seungmin and Jeongin’s base. They had already been down by two very important members, and the eight of them were all they had. Risk was to be minimised as much as possible.

So when he had heard the explosions, the scuffle, the shooting, and everything else, he had to stay the fuck  _ put _ and pointed his gun on the ready while Seungmin and Jeongin worked on their computers and intercoms relentlessly, channeling intel on enemies’ positions and monitoring Minho’s and Felix’s conditions as the rest of them fought to free them after almost a whole month of kidnapping and torture. This was the final stand down, as Changbin grimly said, sheathing his various knives and locking the gun snug against his hip, as he had gotten ready for the ambush. _ Let’s end this and get our members back. _

Jisung hadn’t had to even point his gun at anybody - the only disruption they had to face was a single dumb asshole that had the gall to try to break the window of their first van (bulletproof, so no concern there, but Jisung just had to channel his pent up rage and energy somewhere since he had been put  _ on the bench _ while the rest of them were kicking the fuckers’ asses to get Minho and Felix out) while Jisung was stationed at the back door. It only took Jisung,  _ the Ace _ , less than five seconds to send the idiot flying away unconscious - that Jeongin even had to make a momentary whistle in awe before going back to stressfully tinkering with his various screens and controls to ensure that everything that was happening inside were all safe for their brothers.

Jisung’s heart rate quickened when he heard Changbin yell loudly from inside the factory building, followed by more gunshots, but both Seungmin and Jeongin didn’t show any sign of heightened distress so all he could do was grit his teeth and  _ wait _ . It took another roar from Chan and finally,  _ finally _ , Seungmin snapped up from his monitor and stood up from his seat, hastily scrambling for their medical kit at the corner of the van as he yelled out, “Safe! They’re coming out now!”

That was all it took for Jisung to abandon his post and rush towards the fight scene, but before he could reach the entrance Chan and Hyunjin burst out, bloody but  _ safe _ , with a disheveled body supported between them. 

The chaos from the rescue seemed to blur and time slowed down when Jisung finally caught sight of Minho. He was hunched over and his clothes were cut in various places, a bloodied knee visible from the tear on his attire, the exact same one that he had been wearing when he and Felix got captured. Behind them, Jisung noticed rather belatedly, were Changbin and Felix who were in a similar level of post-combat bedragglement and wobbled more slowly. Jisung absently, but in relief, noticed that Felix was in a better shape than Minho as he could stand on his own despite leaning heavily against Changbin’s side.

Jisung only slowed down to a pace when he was two steps away and wordlessly took over from Chan, who immediately ran past him to start their second van. As he took Minho’s arm to sling it over his shoulders, Jisung took a quick examination of his condition: Minho’s eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed in distress and his face was smeared with soot, dried blood, and cuts, not to mention a seemingly healing swollen bruise on his right cheek. But he was breathing, and warm, and more importantly  _ safe _ and back together. 

He and Hyunjin managed to lift Minho and lay him down at the back of their van, and Seungmin immediately started working on Minho as Hyunjin gave Seungmin a quick rundown of Minho’s injuries before heading off to the other vehicle and Chan tore off to get them out to their base. Jisung could see from the back window that the other car promptly started moving and right at their tail with Changbin on the driver’s seat. 

_ We’re all safe now.  _

He brought his attention back to Minho - Seungmin had already plugged him onto a breathing machine and was cutting into his sleeves and front attire. Jisung made to assist before realising he had Minho’s hand clamped in his. 

If Seungmin noticed, he didn’t comment at all; Jisung gulped and released his hand only to notice that Minho was gripping his as well. 

Minho grunted, and both Seungmin and Jisung snapped to look at him.

“Minho-hyung!” 

“I’m going to plug you on a drip, get ready for a pinch.” And with that heads-up, Seungmin jabbed him on the arm he’d finished cleaning up. Minho groaned loudly and opened his eyes. He almost looked more annoyed than in pain.

Jisung shuffled over to get closer to Minho’s face, and found Minho’s eyes finding his, even if they were only open just a slit.

“Minho-hyung,” Jisung repeated, “I’m so sorry,” he started, as the relief from the rescue and all the stress that’d built up over the past weeks came crashing into him and the beginning of tears welled up in his eyes.

Minho’s frown deepened in response and he opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed like Seungmin’s anaesthesia kicked in and in the next second Minho’s eyes slowly rolled back and eyelids shut. Jisung still gazed at Minho’s now more relaxed features, choking back a sob, as he heard Seungmin quietly mutter, “It’s not your fault.”

Jisung turned to Seungmin, who was now examining the wounds on Minho’s exposed, also bloodied front. He hissed when he found a knife gash under one of Minho’s ribs and darkly reached out to Jisung. “Get me more gauze. Behind you.”

Jisung complied quickly, and after he handed him the stuff he thickly wiped his nose on his sleeved arm and then took over the fabric scissors to cut open the remaining of Minho’s shirt so they could thoroughly clean up as much wound as they could find until Chan got them to their destination.

And when they did, Jisung stuck by Minho’s side until they decided he had to be brought into surgery, until Chan made him release his ironclad grip on the side of Minho’s stretcher, until the last second before the op theatre doors had to be shut. 

As he sat outside and waited  _ again _ (he’s had to do so much waiting today, it’s ridiculous), Chan set down heavily next to him, too. He placed a hand on Jisung’s knee.

“‘s all gonna be alright, bro,” he turned to face Jisung, and gave him a reassuring, dimpled smile. “He’s gonna be alright. We're alright.”

Jisung heaved a deep breath, folded his hands on his knees, and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 6 monthversary to me falling for Stray Kids.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! let me know what you think.


End file.
